


[Podfic] Symbology

by Hananobira



Series: The Spirit and the Letter [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: “Wait, are you – Marcone, you asshole, are youproposingto me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153568) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting, and to lightgetsin for permission to record their story.

I've recorded half of part four, so expect to see the rest of the series go live in a couple of days!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/153568>  
Length: 00:32:21

Paraka: [MP3 (45 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Symbology.mp3) or [M4B (30 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Symbology.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
